1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an order information recording system and a photographic image processing method, and in particular, to an order information recording system in which order information can be recorded on the basis of an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material on which images are recorded, and to a photographic image processing method in which image processing of an image recorded on a photographic photosensitive material can be performed on the basis of order information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital printing system is known in which a frame image recorded on a photographic film is read by a sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) to obtain digital image data of the frame image, and then printing processing is conducted on the basis of the obtained digital image data.
Putting such a digital printing system to practical use provides additional degrees of freedom in image processing, and enables various types of high quality printing by the designation of order information such as, for example, the number of prints, the aspect ratio, instructions for trimming, various kinds of finishing processing such as black-and-white finishing, sepia finishing, slender-look finishing or soft focus, instructions for template processing, and the addition of characters. Especially in reprinting, there is a strong demand for various types of high quality printing for each image frame.
Since it is inconvenient, however, to designate such order information at a laboratory, there is a great demand for designating order information at home. Moreover, it is even more convenient for a customer if he/she can designate order information for simultaneous printing as well as for reprinting.